


Rip Ride, Rollin' Tide

by vintageroses404



Series: Going and Going, Again and Again [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up characters, Chris is a shit, Everyone's an adult, Everything is consensual, IT'S ME, Keep Comin' Back for More sequel, Kinky sex, Lot's of Love, M/M, Otabek/Yuuri friendship?, Polyamory, Polygamy, Yuuri gets tied up with a gold medal, a continuation of my other fic, bottom Yuuri ayyo, guess who still hasn't proofread, otabek is bae, so you know it's it, the morning after, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroses404/pseuds/vintageroses404
Summary: Sequel to my fic "Keep Comin' Back for More.'You should probably read that before you read this, because it's the morning after (and then some) of that one.





	Rip Ride, Rollin' Tide

**Author's Note:**

> As always criticism (as long as it's supportive) is welcome. 
> 
> AS ALWAYS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. PLEASE READ THE TAGS, MAKE SURE YOU'RE OKAY WITH WHAT'S IN THEM.

To say that Yuuri wakes up sore would be the understatement of the century. 

 

But he also wakes up feeling quite loved. 

 

Yuri next to him sighs, and grumbles about it being “way too fucking early for your shit, Viktor.”

 

Opening his eyes, Yuuri sees his husband, coffees in hand, smiling down at him. Yuri buries his face farther into Yuuri’s neck, groaning about there being way too much light in the room, or something to that extent. Yuuri can’t actually hear what the boy is saying, because mostly because he’s not sure that he’s actually forming words. Yuuri giggles, looking down at him, and Yuri turns to him, eyes just barely opened, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

 

Yuuri presses a quick kiss to his lips, before he’s rolling out of bed with a groan. 

 

“My back hurts,” he whines, and Viktor laughs at him before scooping him up and drawing him a bath. “Yurio, care to join us?” Viktor calls back to him, starting to strip. 

 

Despite all of his mumbling about how he hates morning people, Yuuri has never seen him move so fast. 

 

*******

 

Dressed and coffee gone, the trio make their way out of the hotel, meeting at the designated breakfast place that Phichit sent out to them all in the world’s largest groupme chat. However, only Minami and Phichit had arrived. 

 

Phichit waves them over the second he sees them. 

 

“Glad you could make it!” Phichit tells them. Yuuri scoffs. 

 

“As if you wouldn’t have had our heads for missing.”

 

“Details,” Phichit laughs. Easy conversation flows as more people show up. Leo and Guang Hong arrive hand in hand, Otabek behind them, Michele, Sara, Mila, and Emil come strolling in just after them. The siblings seem to be bickering over something, as their significant others laugh at them. Georgi and his newest girlfriend arrive late. JJ and Isabelle even later. 

 

Yuuri’s making conversation with Yuri and Otabek when a voice whispers in his ear, “Were you really gonna start the party without me?”

 

Yuuri turns, his face lighting up as he recognizes Chris.

 

“What’re you doing here, stranger?” he says. Chris claps Viktor on the shoulder, who’s watching Yuuri carefully.

 

Oh.  _ OH. _

 

Yuuri goes pale, then completely red, in about 5 seconds. He stands up.

 

“Excuse me,” he tells the table, before practically sprinting to the bathroom. 

 

Surprisingly enough, it’s Otabek who follows him. 

 

“Yuuri, are you okay,” he asks, resting his hand comfortingly on his shoulder. 

 

“I’ve had sex with Chris Giacometti. How do you think I’m doing.” Fuck, he can feel a panic attack bubbling just below the surface. Otabek pats his arm gently. 

 

“Well, if we’re going by most people’s standards, I’d say you’re doing pretty well. Yuuri looks at him, wishing he was as close with Otabek as Yuri is to figure out if he’s joking or not.

 

“I was,” Otabek says, smiling politely, because apparently Yuuri is a fucking idiot that can’t even stop talking out loud. 

 

“Listen, I know it’s weird, he’s your husband’s best friend, but if it was consensual, does it matter?” Otabek asks. Yuuri takes a deep breath, calming slightly. 

 

“I guess.” 

 

“Besides, if you weren’t married to Viktor, would you have to have sex with Chris?”

 

Yuuri looks thoughtful for a moment. “I don’t know, I’ve been looking up to Viktor for so long, and now I’ve been with Viktor for so long, that it seems strange to think of being with someone else,” he says, then blushes. “You know, aside from the obvious exception.”

 

Otabek smiles. “About time on that one, too,” he says, and Yuuri nods, smiling. “Yeah, about time,” he agrees. 

 

The begin the walk back to the table, when Otabek says “Oh, but would you?”

 

Yuuri knows what he means. “Yeah,” he admits, going red again. “I probably would.”

 

“Shit, me too,” Otabek replies, and Yuuri bursts out laughing, making Otabek crack another smile.

 

“Yuuri, you alright?” Phichit asks. Yuuri nods, then smirks. He strolls right up behind Chris’ seat, and throws his arms over his shoulders. 

 

“Good to see you, Chris!” he tells the other man, as he subtly palms Chris’ cock through his pants. Chris stutters, going red, and Yuuri pulls away, going back to sit between Viktor and Yuri. 

 

Yuri’s cackling at the expression on Chris’ face, and Viktor just kisses his husband on the cheek. 

 

It’s a good morning.

 

*******

 

Yuri loses the gold to Yuuri by a half a point, and to make it up to him, Yuuri lets him tie him up with their medals. 

 

On his stomach, he can’t see Yuri, but he can feel when Yuri yanks his hair back, making him moan. 

 

“Ugh, fuck yes,” Yuri sighs, thrusting harder into Yuuri. He’s got the older man in a split, his ass bouncing against him on every thrust. Viktor isn’t back yet, still out drinking with Chris, but Yuuri knows that Yuri will leave him like this for Viktor to enjoy too. 

 

His boys are getting good at sharing.

 

Yuri smacks his ass, hard, causing him to cry out in half pain, half pleasure. Then, he leans over Yuuri, changing the angle and hitting his prostate dead on, every single thrust. His long hair tickles the back of Yuuri’s neck, as the younger man sucks bruises onto his back. 

 

It feels so good, just so wonderful, Yuuri can feel the tears streaming down his cheeks, but he’s enjoying it too much to care. The feeling of being so completely filled, of being used, gets him off like nothing else. 

 

He comes, Yuri buried deep inside him, not even slowing down as the pleasure turns to this side of too much, getting rougher if anything. 

 

Yuuri clenches around the blonde, who comes hard at the feeling, biting into his lovers neck, forcing a cry from Yuuri. 

 

The sound of a camera click pulls them out of their blissed out come-down. Viktor, looking not the least bit apologetic, says “Sorry,” before he’s pulling off his clothes and joining the two on the bed. 

 

Yuuri groans out a “Vitya!” before Yuri is pulling out and rolling off of him, letting Yuuri barely adjust to the feeling of being empty before he’s being pushed into again, as Viktor slides in so easily where Yuri just was. 

 

“If that ends up on any social media platform, I’ll kill you,” Yuri tells him, exhaustion not giving his words the bite they usually have. Viktor chuckles, thrusting harshly into his husband, causing the Japanese man to cry out. 

 

“Worry not Yurio, it’s for my own pleasure only. But I sent it to your phone as well, if you’re interested,”

 

“Obviously,” Yuri spits at him, but moves up so he can gently kiss Yuuri. The dark haired man readily accepts him, enjoying the tender touch compared to the harshness of being fucked. 

 

Yuri slips his tongue inside the other man’s mouth, and Yuuri sucks on it, causing him to moan at the feeling. Then, Yuuri abruptly pulls away, wailing out. 

 

Viktor adds a second finger, sliding it alongside the first, stretching him even wider as his cock continues to thrust in and out. 

 

“C’mon baby, can you come one more time for me, be a good boy,” Viktor tells him, and Yuuri’s sobbing before he’s coming again, Viktor following soon after. Yuri just brushes the Japanese man’s hair with his fingers, as he gently unties the poor boy. Yuuri sighs happily under his ministrations, Viktor joining him to wipe him down gently with a wet cloth. Together, they get Yuuri cleaned up, and curled up in bed in record time. 

 

Viktor spoons Yuuri, leaving the raven haired man to tuck his head under Yuri’s chin (it was ridiculous, how he’s taller than even Viktor now- not by much, barely two inches, but enough that he towers over everyone else), and the young Russian throws an arm around Yuuri. 

 

He drifts to sleep to the sound of Viktor asking Yuri what time their flight is tomorrow, and Yuri calling him a slew of Russian words Yuuri would never dare repeat.

 

*******

 

Coaching your spouse is not what Yuuri thought it would be. Viktor made it seem so easy, doing it for years, but maybe it’s because Yuuri didn’t threaten to stab Viktor with his ‘knife shoes’ every time he suggested taking a break, don’t you think you’ve been working on that jump long enough,  _ you’re going to work yourself to death Yura.  _

 

At least his other spouse is there to help him coach. 

 

Of course, Viktor is being absolutely no help today since Nadezhda and Takao’s school is closed today. He’s spent the entirety of the time he’s supposed to have been training Yuri for the Olympics goofing off, lifting their son in the air as he squeals, the four year old’s laughter ringing throughout the rink. Nadezhda is a quiet soul, preferring to sit on the sidelines and silently judge people in her own 7 year old way. She ties up her skates, giving one last look to her oldest father and her brother, before she makes her way to Yuuri. 

 

“Papa, why is dad so angry?” She asks, placing her hand in Yuuri’s. 

 

“He’s overworking himself, and then getting frustrated by being too tired to land his jumps by overworking himself more.” He huffs, frustrated. 

 

“Well that’s dumb.”

 

“I know.”    
  


“Daddy’s gonna make Takao throw up. He keeps throwing him in the air, even though he’s just eaten two piroshkis.”

 

“Well that’s dumb.”

 

“I know.” 

 

The two are silent for a moment, watching as Yuri touches down again on the ice, before the man swears and lies down right where he is, on the rink.

 

Yuuri sighs. “Wanna go try to cheer him up?”

 

Nadezhda nods, and they quickly remove their guards before skating gracefully onto the ice. 

 

Yuri glances over at them, sighs in defeat, and then gets up, holding his hand out for his daughter who takes it, and the three make slow, easy circles around the ice. Nadezhda concentrates very hard on her feet, gripping onto her father’s hands. The three don’t really speak, just listening to the sound of the ice on their skates, and Takao’s laughter. 

 

“Let’s adopt another baby,” Yuri announces suddenly. A laugh unexpectedly bubbles out of Yuuri, who faces the other man, smile on his face as he tucks a long, blonde strand back behind his ear. 

 

“And why should we?” Yuuri asks, still breathless with giggles. Nadezhda answer’s for Yuri. 

 

“Cause we make him happy,” she tells Yuuri. “Doing this makes him happy.”

 

Yuuri smiles at her, then turns to his younger husband. “Okay,” he says simply.

  
The moment is broken by the sound of Takao throwing up all over his father. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is crreative-chaaos, and I do accept prompts.


End file.
